Abbey of the Dawn
The Abbey of the Dawn is the Adepta Sororitas’ main training facility in the Calixis Sector. A spectacular fortress of pale yellow ouslite built into the knife-like slopes of a dark flint mountain, the abbey is the most secure place on Iocanthos. Its location means that, while it is close to the heartland of the Calixis Sector, its immediate surroundings are bleak and rugged, and the abbey’s Sisters are cut off from the corruptive influences of the outside world. The abbey’s purpose is to train initiates into fully-fledged Sisters, who then go on to perform devotional works across the Calixis Sector and beyond. The abbey is run by Canoness Goneril, who leads the Lesser Order Famulous of the Opening Eye. The Opening Eye’s purpose is to offer counsel to the Calixis Sector’s powerful noble families. Most novices at the abbey are trainees of the Opening Eye and are schooled in a variety of subjects from Imperial history to theology and sector economics. Most importantly they are trained in the strength of mind to resist the secular temptations that are a constant threat to the Sisters Famulous. A Sister Famulous must be disciplined and incorruptible as she is sent out to fend mostly for herself, and is surrounded by the sometimes morally questionable nobles to whose house she is attached. Canoness Goneril has her novices undergo a strict regime of fasting, prayer, lectures and theological study. She stops short of outright cruelty, but life is far from easy for a novice of the Opening Eye. Goneril’s Mistress of Novices, the formidable Sister Gert, is a physically intimidating reminder of a Sister’s duty to obey her order at all times. The Abbey of the Dawn is also home to a Mission of Sisters of Battle from the Order of the Ebon Chalice, who are led by Palatine Rhiannon. The Ebon Chalice is based on Holy Terra, and the Battle Sisters at the abbey, even if they have only glimpsed the spires of the Imperium’s holiest world, are regarded with something like religious awe by the novices. Their duties include maintaining the Sororitas honor guard at the Cathedral of Illumination on Scintilla and guarding important Ecclesiarchy adepts who visit the Calixis Sector. Both Canoness Goneril and Palatine Rhiannon are adherents to the long-standing agreement between the Adepta Sororitas and the Ordo Hereticus, and would willingly lend the Battle Sisters’ martial prowess to an Inquisitorial operation should it be needed. Lord Inquisitor Anton Zerbe of the Tyrantine Cabal does not take this agreement lightly and will not permit the Sisters of the Ebon Chalice to be sent to battle by an Inquisitor unless it is absolutely necessary. Though they number only around fifty, Rhiannon’s Sisters of the Ebon Chalice are the most elite and dedicated (baseline human) troops in the Calixis Sector. 'Unique Equipment' Mars Pattern Mark II Scourge Boltgun Class: Basic (Bolt) Favored by the warrior-sisters of the Order of the Ebon Chalice at the Abbey of Dawn on Iocanthos, the Scourge comes equipped with a sarissa as the bayonet fixture. The sharp spiked attachment can easily rip open any heretic in the hands of a power-armored Adepta Sororitas fighter. When used in close combat, a Mars Pattern boltgun counts as a monoaxe. Basic, 90m, S/2/–, 1d10+5, X, PEN 4, Clip 24, RLD Full, Reliable, WT 10kg, Cost 650, Very Rare